Caps and closure assemblies are used to close containers, such as bottles. In a simplified example, a container holds contents (such as a liquid) and includes an opening. A cap can be provided for closing the opening. By closing the opening, the contents of the container can be confined within the container and can be prevented from escaping through the opening.
Various caps and closure assemblies have been developed for different types of applications and for different types of containers. For example, in applications where it is important to ensure the integrity of a container's contents, tamper-evident features have been used to indicate whether or not a cap (or closure assembly) has been removed from the container. For example, the cap or closure assembly may break a frangible connection upon a first opening to indicate visually at all times thereafter that the cap or closure assembly has been opened at least once.
There remains a need for improvements in this area of closure assemblies having tamper-evident features, however.